Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of personal hygiene, and more particularly to a luminous, phosphorescence color status monitoring system that is also identifiable in the dark. Generally described and in comparison to existing documents, the patent awarded to inventor Baker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,654 on Jul. 11, 1972 depends on permeation, excreted matters and the use of talc which are the main ingredients required for the verification system. Again the patent issued to Roe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,232 on Oct. 29, 1996 contains a system where a color verification method is integrated into pampers for the purpose of making possible visual verification of the apparatus status.
The primary advantage of the present invention is to make easier the visual monitoring of sanitary conditions before they progress into a critical stage and to take complete advantage of the new visual identification method.
Another object of this invention is to provide an earlier warning system to motivate caregivers into prompt action.
It is yet another object of this invention to associate this technology to other areas where visual monitoring is essential during nontoxic enclosed manufacturing procedures and pinpointing of problem areas is of most importance.
It is yet another object of this invention to make possible the spontaneous identification of any part of the human body dysfunctional areas with pin point accuracy on the first attempt and prevent the usage of other chemicals that might not be human flesh compatible.
It is yet another object of this invention to maintain alertness by visually monitoring topical problems on a human torso as well as that of other mammals and in the process associate this new technology to already established new science applications known as cold light applications like phosphorescence which is the emission of light without combustion or perceptible heat, chemiluminescence commonly known for the emission of light by certain chemical reactions which is commercially available for many other uses, bioluminescence the giving of light by means other than heat and of living things, photochemistry the branch of chemistry that deals with technical action of light with photoluminescence pigments and the daylight fluorescent pigments which are commonly know as none toxic pigments.
Human beings as well as all other organism must have phosphorous to live and it is induced into their metabolism from the plants and animals they consume. Once both animals and plants die, certain bacteria breaks the dead organic matter and returns phosphorous to the soil where it may get recycle many times before it is washed to sea and is trapped as marine sediment.
This invention consists of a simple chemical technology which is noticeable for its constant presence in the market place and by the many article in use in our homes, work place and daily association to advanced gadgetry in our society. The new interfacing and use will elevate the technology into a higher level and make color verification more amicable and easier to understand. It will also be more noticeable and the response should be faster to correct the nature of a situation that if not taken care of immediately could lead into a complicated health matter. This new technological breakthrough is aided by the new luminous phosphorescence color status monitoring system that also has more diverse applications and adaptations.
The system is in the form of additives that when formulated will develop into a phosphorescent glow which is also identifiable in the dark. As in the past, permeation of the protection vehicle from any human needs like urination, defecation, sweating, bleeding, oozing or any other form of exuded action of the body becomes the catalyst or trigger mechanism for the system to take effect and develop to its total extent due to the fact that all the chemicals used are reactant to acid like ammonia in excreta.
The association with the latest technologies now available from many different sources will help in the enhancement of this invention to newer and more sophisticated applications whereby a more concrete product dependency may be established. The manufacturing of any of the by products of this technology will be of a moderate and affordable price to the consumer and will not require an expensive retrofit of our existing manufacturing process or industry and it will also fit into the most modest, accelerated or prestigious and aggressive marketing atmosphere of all nations.
The era of probing is now superseded along with the sense of smell for the analysis of a common human function and now the consumer will benefit from a product that is not only user friendly but a staple that is programmed to return our loved ones that are dependent on others for their care, to a fast and dignified status. The transition to the new technology will be a spontaneous reaction and there will be no formal training to get acquainted with the system.
This is a system that may be stored indoors or displayed at any retail facility without fire danger restrictions, it is home safe, luggage safe, air and surface transportable as a part of a family travelling kit, ambulance, train, ships, aircraft, field training detachments and other activities. This new technology has also added a new ingredient to the old article called diaper or breechcloth as well as patented utensils that will take them into a higher dimension in the new millenium because there is simply no need to prove, pry or peep into the front or back of the vehicle to establish the need for physical hygiene maintenance.
The new system is a formidable candidate for inclusion into hospital surgery rooms as well as all other areas as a new tool for the detection and care of other forms of secretions experimentation or simulation that includes training or wounds oozing or the care of large burn areas that may be covered with a large diaper, pamper, a new large sterile clinical garment with zippers or velcro capable of encasing a child or adult body for burn treatment made of paper, fabric or plastic treated with the luminous compound plus whatever other medication requires delivery as part of a treatment like zinc oxide known as ZnO used in the treatment of some skin conditions.